A method is known for increasing oil and other mineral liquids rate of extraction from oil layers of the earth or sea (RU 1838594 A3). As a device for transmitting energy for subsequent impact on oil layer electrodes located in two neighboring wells and mercury, preliminarily placed within wells up to the level of oil layer bedding, are used. Then, in the oil layer, the vibration is created via vibrators with the frequency that is the closest to the resonating frequency of the layer. For this purpose, the mercury vibration is created via those inserted vibrators and the electric stimulation of the vibration process is simultaneously performed via voltage alternating current applied to the electrodes in the neighbor wells. Those resonant vibrations in the said field spread outside and provide oil extraction from the field. Energy of vibrations also produces heat in the field, which is released due to the friction between the field and oil, located within, thus creating the increase in pressure that results from the evaporation of some part of oil and water.
However, the method described above has the following disadvantages:                use of mercury as liquid electrodes is very dangerous due to unhealthy exhalations and ecological pollution of the environment and the ground water;        large areas of contact between vibrating surfaces and oil layer are needed to spread resonant vibrations outside the field and extracting oil, power consumption is large, and the method implementation is costly;        the efficiency of oil extraction from the field via this method is insufficient.        
A method is also known for increasing extraction of oil, gas and other mineral resources from the earth interior, formations drilling and control (RU 2104393). According to this method, at the specified well sites, the productive layers are drilled via cutting or perforating the material of wells casing columns with a high-power laser beam with subsequent evaporation, via those slots, of solid and liquid phases of substances, included into structure of layers and the mountain rock comprising the layers, with optical fiber cables having operating heads on their tips emitting light energy to be used as a device to transfer energy, the optical fibers (light guides) of the optical fiber cables connected to the high-power lasers on the surface to create areas within the layers having the specified high temperature with the high pore pressure to improve oil and gas extraction rate, and move those areas, within the in-situ spaces, by moving the emitting tips of optical fiber cables with the operating heads on within the wells, wherein the process of layer treatment via high-power laser beams at the fields is repeated multiple time with necessary time intervals and with simultaneous emission by several sectors mutually shifted at the specified angle to each other, and with divergence of beams in each sector onto the specified angle, thus conducting non-contact and remote control of temperature values and pressures created within layers, as well as sizes and forms of cavities formed within layers and rocks and their linkage, to get the information relating to the composition of evaporating substances within the layers and rocks, to be performed simultaneously, via special optical fibers.
However, the above method has following disadvantages:                it is impossible to implement complex development of fields and to use high-power laser beams not only for the in-situ spaces treatment to increase oil and gas extraction, but also to drill the wells from the surface to uncover oil and gas, shale, coal and other layers with mineral resources;        low efficiency and capacity of treatment of the in-situ spaces in the formation layers via the high-power laser beams and increase of pore pressures and temperatures through perforation holes and slots in metal pipes casing that reinforce the production wells due to small areas of in-situ spaces processed with the beam;        it is impossible to substantially increase the diameters of wells that are reinforced with pipes within the in-situ spaces in order to increase areas of inflows and to improve filtration from oil and gas layers into wells;        increased oil and gas production costs, together with the time consumed to put wells into operation for production, due to the need to involve other expedient methods for bore-holing of wells and cleaning of bottomhole zones of layers from deeply penetrated drilling and cement solutions with formation of impermeable mud cakes in layers, resulting from the wells drilling with the use of the casing pipes.        